


she still pulls on me

by nayanroo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Throne Sex, mention of nightmares, shallura exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/pseuds/nayanroo
Summary: some nights, shiro can't sleep. on those nights, allura sets aside her crown.





	she still pulls on me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Shallura Exchange 2017.
> 
> Companion piece to my fic [build your castle into me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12124425), and both have titles taken from the [same song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8T_fzSY34s)

Nighttime on New Altea wasn’t exactly dark. The planet they’d settled on had three moons, and sometimes their orbits aligned to where all three were in the sky at one time. Right now they were, and the light was enough for Allura, even with sleep-blurred eyes, to see her husband’s back retreating down the corridor leading away from their bed and into the rest of their suite.

It wasn’t unusual for Shiro to get up in the middle of the night, and after a few years of marriage Allura was used to the occasional nightmares and insomnia that came on in cycles, or whenever he’d dredged up some memory in one of the sessions he had with a Thuulian psychologist. She was ever proud of him for confronting his own demons, but sometimes she worried. How could she not? She loved him, after all, and knowing that he’d returned from his session the day before unusually quiet was what pulled her out of bed, padding after Shiro in the moon-bright castle.

He wasn’t in the sitting room, where they’d spent many nights talking with the other paladins, keeping their connection even as they’d scattered across the stars, and he wasn’t in one of the training rooms sweating out the nightmares. Black’s hangar was empty as well, so she took the skyway between the castle and the palace, and found him sitting on a bench, looking out over the city that had grown up around them as Altea’s people had come to their new home.

Shiro looked up in surprise when she put her hand on his shoulder—another mark of how lost in thought he’d been. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I was trying not to.”

“I don’t mind.” Allura sat down beside him, lacing her fingers atop his shoulder and resting her chin on them. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Shiro seemed to hunch into himself a little, but Allura reached over, turning his face toward hers.

“You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I want to be sure you have what you need.”

“I know.”

They sat on the bench for a while, and Allura let herself drift once Shiro reached out and wrapped an arm around her. Even where she was Allura could feel his heartbeat racing, and reached out, stroking his bare chest, his torso, his arm.

He’d said, sometimes, that what helped him the most was something that grounded him to reality, to the moment, and often she felt a sense of guilt for all the demands on her time that being queen brought, especially when Shiro went above and beyond to be _her_ touchstone. But he hadn’t been the only one to make that promise on their wedding day; she’d held his hands and looked in his kind, dark eyes and promised to be his partner, and with all he’d given her, Allura intended to keep that promise.

The first moon – Halla, as the charts had called it – had sunk toward the horizon when Shiro nudged her side gently.

“You’ve got that conference tomorrow with the Katrans,” he said. “You should probably go back to sleep.”

“I’ve got time.” Allura got up, though, holding her hands out to her husband. As he took her hand and gripped it, his ring flashed in the light, a plain silver band etched with their initials, in Altean. Allura ran her thumb over it, smiling. “Come, let’s walk a bit.”

The Castle of Lions had been the original structure, but the palace had begun to rise around it, and most of the actual administrative work went on there, and perhaps unsurprisingly, their path made its way into her throne room, and a thought that had been bouncing around her mind made its way out into the cool night.

“You’ve always done so much to lift me up, right from the start,” she said. In the empty room, standing before her throne, her voice seemed too loud. “From the moment I stepped out of the cryopod you were always there right when I needed you. You’re _always_ there when any of us need you. I know you know this, but… you can depend on us, too. You can depend on me.”

“I know—“

“I _know_ you know, but I will tell you as often as you need to hear it.”

Shiro pulled her to him then and Allura couldn’t stop herself from shifting, growing to be half a head taller as she was kissing him with his face cupped in her hands. He groaned, and she smiled against his mouth.

“And I will remind you that anytime you want me to grow bigger, all you have to do is ask,” she finished, ducking back down to nip at his lower lip and savoring the sound he made. “I know how you like me being in charge.”

“I really, _really_ do.” Shiro grinned up at her with more of his usual humor, and Allura’s heart skipped a beat, even as she bent to kiss him again. This time it was longer, growing in heat and neediness until they were both breathless, and her whole body throbbed. Shiro’s fingers were gripping her arms like he needed her keep himself upright, and before she could think too much about what exactly it was she was doing, Allura was pushing him up the steps of the dais. When the backs of his legs hit the throne he sat heavily.

Allura took a moment to look at him, lips parted, cheeks flushed, sitting in _her_ throne, and she marveled—that she had married him, that she had his love, that this beautiful, wonderful, smart, kind man was in her life at all. When she leaned over to kiss him this time it was softer and gentler.

“I love you, my paladin,” she murmured, her thumbs rubbing his cheeks again. “Never forget that either. But this, at least, I have good ways of helping you remember.”

The throne had been designed not to look exactly like the one on old Altea, but the next evolution of it. Allura had been very clear; she would not be beholden to the old ideas, the way things had been. She was a new queen for a new era, and she would have things go her own way. This, happily for them both right now, had resulted in more than enough room for her to pull up her nightdress and straddle Shiro’s lap, bending slightly so her hair fell around their faces.

“Allura,” he breathed against her mouth, and she kissed him, her fingers trailing down over his bare chest. Shiro’s skin was imperfect, crisscrossed in scars. Allura knew the shape of every one, the history—there, one he’d gotten in Zarkon’s arena, crossed by one he’d sustained after being knocked around the cockpit of his lion. His hands rested on her bare thighs, shaking slightly.

“Touch me,” she whispered, her hands resting on his stomach, and when his hands slid up under her nightdress and past the edge of her underwear, Allura sighed against his mouth, rocking her hips against his fingers as they trailed over her. She was already open and wanting—not that it took much with him, not anymore—and the feel of his metal fingers trailing over the exterior secondary nerve bundle made her arch and sigh, her fingers curling in before she stroked the rest of the way down, feeling his cock through his sleeping pants and catching his moan in her mouth, feeling his fingers shake between her legs. She didn’t silence his gasp when she pulled it out, though. Shiro’s noises were something she treasured immensely, and they echoed slightly in the throne room in time with her hand, stroking him to full hardness.

“Are you sure?” he asked as she was lining up her entrance with the head of his cock, the tip just touching. Allura actually paused, looking down at him.

“Of course I’m sure.”

“I mean...” and the corners of his mouth twitched as he opened his eyes to look at her. His pupils were wide and dark, his lips red with kisses, and yet somehow there was mischief there too. “You sit here a lot.”

Allura couldn’t help a bit of a grin herself. “Well,” she said, “It’ll make it that much more interesting for me when I sit here next, won’t it?” And with a breath, she sank down on him.

There was nothing like that first slide, even now. Shiro always felt so _good_ inside her, and Allura whined in her throat when she was fully seated on him, a delicious stretch right where she wanted it. And when she rocked her hips, their voices rose together, filling the empty space around them. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, getting purchase so she could ride him here, on her throne, in the home they had built together from nothing. And this way, oh, this way Allura could watch him, could see his face as he gripped her hips just as hard as she liked, moving with her as she rose above him, narrowing their world down just to them, narrowing _his_ focus to just the two of them.

At some point (Halla had set fully, because the light in the throne room had dimmed), when Shiro had moved a hand from her hip to press his fingers against her exterior nerve cluster, when he’d slid down on the throne enough to change the angle of his cock inside her to something that reached deeper, filled her more fully, he looked at her with eyes still dark, still full of want, but with something infinitely soft in them too, something that made her slow her movements and bend over to kiss him just as softly.

The moment didn’t last long. Allura had only so much patience, and when a roll of her hips was _just_ right she gasped, chasing that sensation, and when she found it she dug her nails in, trying to keep Shiro just where she wanted him, their breathy moans rising together to the ceiling. When Shiro came with a sharp cry, Allura was so far gone she couldn’t even stop to worry that they might be heard. Heat flooded her, and she threw her head back and let her voice join her husband’s. Shiro, blessed wonderful Shiro, didn’t let up the pressure; he kept his fingers right where they were, kept up with her as best he could, and when she finally came _hard_ , her body suddenly constricting down around him, he only groaned a little, shifting to try and get more comfortable.

Limp and satisfied and panting for breath, her legs and inner muscles still clenching and twitching with the aftershocks, Allura let herself slump forward against Shiro, nuzzling into his throat. Now she felt the effects of the late hour, and her body felt heavier than normal, her thoughts slowing once more. Shiro seemed to be right there with her, stroking her hair as they waited for the tight ring of muscle at her entrance to relax enough for him to slide out.

In the meantime though, Allura pulled the fingers of his metal hand up to her mouth, sucking them clean. There wasn’t much danger of the joints freezing or anything—the comet metal arm was smoother, more organic-looking than the Galra one had been—but the taste of her on top of the metal tang was one Allura particularly liked. When she was done she stretched up to kiss him and stroke his jaw, her touch light.

“Feel like sleeping now?” she mumbled, her face pressed against his skin.

“Yeah, I probably could sleep.” Shiro turned his head, kissing her temple. “But I need to remember how to use my legs to walk first. Allura… _wow_.”

“You say that _every_ time.”

“Because it’s how I _feel_ every time.”

He rubbed a thumb over the pink chevron mark just between her shoulder blades, and Allura wiggled a little. “Good to know I haven’t lost my touch.”

When they’d managed to stand and make the walk back to their bedroom, Allura changed quickly into fresh underwear and fresh nightclothes, and when she returned Shiro extended an arm she gratefully curled into. His heartbeat was strong and steady and _calm_ in his chest, where her cheek rested.

“You’re so good to me,” she whispered. “I love you, Shiro. I love you, and you are not alone.”

His arm tightened over her, but she sensed that he was too far toward sleep to reply right away, and so she stroked his skin with her knuckles until his breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed. And there, safe and warm and with her body still humming with pleasure, Allura closed her eyes too, and fell asleep.


End file.
